


Dark Side Hot Yoga

by verybadhedgehog



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Kink Discovery, M/M, Scent Kink, Voyeurism, Yoga, hux is a pervert, ren is a pervert, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: Hux finds that one of the training rooms on the Finalizer is running at an abnormally high temperature. He investigates and finds Kylo Ren doing some sort of hot yoga ritual for spurious Dark Side related purposes. The sight of Ren's partially clad and sweaty body makes this concept rather intriguing to Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 215
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Dark Side Hot Yoga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesmeret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/gifts).



Hux was making his rounds of the banks of control consoles situated just off the bridge. Something was clearly happening at one of the consoles — the supervising officer for Life Support and Ambient Systems was standing alongside one of the junior officers under his command, and both were peering and tapping at their screen.

“Report,” Hux said as he drew up behind them.

“A possible temperature anomaly, General Hux, sir.”

“Whereabouts?”

“Deck fourteen, sir. One of the smaller training rooms.”

“Order of magnitude of this anomaly?”

“Twenty degrees, sir. The room is currently reading at forty degrees.”

“Hmm,” Hux said. “Uncomfortably warm rather than incompatible with human life. Is the room occupied?”

“We, uh, can’t tell, sir. The status is blank, and it is not responding to attempts to reset it. Petty Officer Morgan has been trying to reset the status indicator and to reset the temperature, but the system is not responding.”

“Right,” Hux said. “And have you contacted the relevant engineering team?”

“Yes, sir. They report the same problem. But they are confident there is no malfunction with the HVAC system. It’s possible that the thermo sensor might be on the blink, and they’re going to investigate.”

“Good.”

“But the room is locked.”

Hux sighed. “This really does appear to be a lot of nonsense. I will see what I can do with my clearances. At the very least I shall be able to find out who has the room booked, if anyone, and I shall be able to get the room opened up if necessary.”

“Thank you sir.”

Hux took his command chip from its hidden pocket, and pressed it to the reader on the side of the control console. The screen blinked and acknowledged Hux as the logged in user, with very top level security clearance and permissions.

“Eyes left,” he said. The two officers dutifully turned their heads so as not to see any information on the screen which might be above their clearance level.

With Hux’s security clearance, the room did not show itself with a blank status. It showed itself as booked out by Kylo Ren.

He tried adjusting the temperature manually. Nothing happened. Either it was a simple case of a faulty sensor or glitchy reading; or Kylo Ren had gone as far as to lock everyone except himself out of the thermostat for this particular training room. Because he, for some reason, wanted to be abnormally hot.

It was exactly the sort of thing you couldn’t put past Kylo Ren. Probably some bizarre Dark Side meditation. If next week the room was set to minus thirty, he wouldn’t be too surprised. Or too upset, if Ren died of hypothermia brought about by reckless stupidity.

But Hux was going to take the opportunity to sort this out. To get Ren to knock it off and take a reasonable approach to the matter of temperature and the hiring out of rooms.

“I see what has happened,” he said to his officers. “Almost certainly no cause for alarm. I shall be able to deal with this from here.”

He logged out of the console.

“You may re-enter your credentials and continue your work. Liaise with the HVAC team if the anomaly is not corrected within one hour.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Hux looked over the shoulder of another few crew members and satisfied himself that all was well with the ship’s other systems. Then he made his way to the turbolifts.

While waiting for a lift, he checked the status of the training room in question, on his own personal datapad. It had been booked by Kylo, for a period of an hour and a half. There were still thirty eight minutes of that period remaining.

His command chips were registered by the proximity sensor at the door, and one of the two lock lights turned from red to green. Hux keyed in a supplemental code, and the second indicator light turned green. He opened the door, and considered himself ready enough to find out what the hell Kylo Ren was doing in this room.

It was immediately extremely warm. Rather like — and Hux didn’t know why he was immediately thinking of this — a kitchen when a large baking oven is opened up.

In the middle of the room was Kylo Ren, lying flat on his back, on some sort of mat. He was wearing trousers and as far as Hux could tell, nothing else. Even his feet were bare.

Just as Hux was noticing the slight patina of dirt on the soles of Kylo Ren’s large and objectionable feet, Ren sat up suddenly and flung out an arm in front of him. Hux braced for an attack, but all that came was the slam of the door immediately behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Why is this room so damned hot?”

“You’re ruining my training,” Ren said, and lay down flat again.

“Is that what this is? Is Leader Snoke having you boil yourself alive while you impersonate a dead fish? This certainly isn’t in any physical training manual that I recognise.”

“It’s bodily meditation,” Ren said. “It’s a Dark Side practice that I would not expect you to understand.”

Ren suddenly drew up his knees to his chest and held on to them with his hands. Hux looked away, not wishing to have quite the view of Ren’s backside that Ren’s contortion was gifting him.

He took a few steps, so that he was viewing Ren from an oblique angle. The room was really _extremely_ warm. But if this was a test of ability to maintain the correct bearing even under pressure of extreme temperature, then it was a test that Armitage Hux was going to pass. There were hot planets in the galaxy and he had been unlucky enough to find himself on one or two of them. Jakku, the wasteland, had been hot.

This was, if he was honest, hotter. He was perfectly aware that he was sweating. He was perfectly aware that sweat was forming on his brow and at the back of his neck.

Ren, too, was glistening with sweat. It was all really rather an unnecessary performance, Hux felt.

Ren sat forwards, his legs straight out in front of him, leaning his torso right over his knees. Once again he stayed in this position for quite some time, as Hux observed.

Sweat was by now starting to trickle down Hux’s back, to pool at the waist of his breeches. He was careful not to show any outward sign of discomfort.

“You must be hot, in all that uniform,” Ren said. “You sure you don’t want to at least loosen your collar.”

“Of course not,” Hux said.

“Suit yourself,” said Ren, moving into yet another position.

“So. I can report that there is in fact nothing wrong with the thermostat in this room?”

“You can report what you like. There’s nothing wrong with the thermostat. I set it to 40 degrees because the body should be hot to perform these postures. I locked out the room and blanked the status because I didn’t want to be bothered. And yet you still bothered me.”

“My crew were concerned that there was a fault,” Hux said, snippily. “Now I see there is not, I shall be on my way.”

“Good,” Ren said.

Hux left the room and the door slammed shut behind him. He glanced behind to see that both lock lights were red. In the cooler air of the corridor he could feel the flush on his cheeks subsiding. The sweat on his back was starting to cool. It felt disgusting.

He returned to the command deck via his own chambers, where he quickly stripped off his uniform and threw his damp undershirt into the laundry chute. His underpants were sweaty on the waistband, and with a little grunt of disgust he removed them too, and threw them in the chute. He stepped into his fresher and took a thirty second sonic, before dressing in a fresh under layer. His breeches and tunic would do to be put back on again. The sweat had not soaked too far into them.

It was a couple of hours later when Ren made a typical unannounced appearance on the bridge. He was fully suited, with his helmet on, and there was nothing about him that would suggest that he had been contorting himself in some impromptu sweatbox.

Hux decided to set himself an alert for whenever that particular room was booked. Sometimes it was booked by elite Stormtroopers for small team combat exercises. But four days later it was booked by Ren again.

This time, Hux thought he would not bother going all the way down to see Ren in person. He could do without the oppressive heat, for one thing. He would satisfy his curiosity about Ren’s bizarre exercise regimen another way. The training rooms all had cameras, so that Phasma and her sergeants could inspect the troopers’ combat practice and physical fitness training remotely.

He doubted very much that the camera feed would be accessible to a common trooper staff sergeant right at this moment. Or even to Phasma herself. But Hux’s clearances on the Finalizer overrode everything.

Sitting in his office, work dealt with, all but urgent communications routed to a subordinate, Hux opened the camera feed.

Ren was once again alone in the room, and once again clothed only in a pair of black trousers. He stood on his grey exercise mat, and went into a deep knee bend, which he held for a minute before raising both arms out in front of him and holding for another minute.

His thighs must be screaming, Hux thought. Though what this all had to do with either combat readiness or Ren’s odd mysticism seemed less than obvious.

Ren stood upright again and paused for about ten seconds, before bending forward from the waist at about forty five degrees and extending his arms behind his back. Again, he held this post for over a minute. His back was gleaming with sweat and his hair was damp where it hung around his face.

Ren extended one leg in front of him, and gripped it with both hands. His precision in movement was quite noticeable — his legs made a perfect ninety degree angle.

Hux zoomed in the image a little. For clarity of observation.

Ren returned to his neutral standing pose, and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. He then broadened his stance considerably, before very slowly bending forward, ultimately finishing up with his head on the floor in front of him.

Hux gazed at Ren’s broad, glistening back. He wondered for a moment what the view would be like from the other side, of his legs and his ass.

When Ren straightened, his face was even more flushed.

Ren’s next poses involved deep lunges to each side, his legs once again wide apart. Hux could not help looking at the apex of their angle. Ren’s training pants were not so loose that he could not see what was there to be seen. It drew the eye.

Hux shifted in his seat. He felt hot over his chest and under his collar and knew that his face too, if anyone could see it, would be a little flushed. It was embarrassing. But Ren’s body was so very well made and his physicality was very interesting to behold, and he obviously had a very big dick, and there was nothing wrong, at all, with appreciating a very big dick on a tall and powerfully built man.

And there had to be something about Ren to compensate for his awful personality. Hux was pleased to have discovered what that was.

Ren remained standing for a few moments. Hux was waiting for the next pose to come, but instead, Ren stepped off his mat. Hux checked the time — there were only ten minutes left of the allotted time. The whole thing had gone by rather quickly. He had been rather more absorbed by the action than he had intended to be.

Ren bent and rolled up his mat. Then, to Hux’s horror, he looked straight up at the camera. He knew. He positively _knew_. With the exercise mat under one arm, he raised his hand and gave a slow, exaggerated wave.

Hux knew he was not going to get away with this easily. He had bridge duty later, which he could not reasonably get out of. Ren would know where to find him if he wanted to taunt him. That was only to be expected, and it would have to be tolerated.

Sure enough, Ren made an impromptu appearance early on in Hux’s duty hours, and came and stood beside him at the viewport. Hux chose not to greet him. Ren would have to decide when to speak.

It did not take long.

“Did you learn anything? From your observation.”

“Which observation.”

“You know quite well which observation I mean. You’re a sneak, Hux, but you’re a very obvious sneak.”

“What do you think I’m supposed to have learned,” Hux asked, grateful that his crew were all busily engaged and none of them was listening in too closely, “other than how long you can remain standing on one leg?”

“You were surprised that I was capable of discipline.”

Ren leant towards Hux, and Hux was suddenly aware of the same odd sensation that he had had while confronting Ren in the training room. A sort of awareness of a physical, powerful, very alive presence.

“You should try it,” Ren said.

“I am quite disciplined enough, Ren.”

“I meant the postures. How long can _you_ stand on one leg? For example.”

“None of your business,” Hux said.

Ren shrugged and walked away.

Hux realised what it was that had given him the exact sensation of the training room. Ren had leaned in towards him, and he had caught, from under his collar and mask, the scent of his sweat. The dirty creature had not washed himself properly after his work out session. Hux was overwhelmed with — Hux _knew_ he was supposed to be overwhelmed with disgust, but his disgust at Kylo Ren’s filthiness did not come unaccompanied. That sense of powerful animal physicality he’d felt was very compelling.

He still had three hours of bridge command to go. It wouldn’t do to get into a state. He took deep breaths and sought to control himself.

Kylo had left the bridge. Good. The rest of the crew could probably smell him, if he loomed over them close enough. Hux felt a stab of arousal at the though, and alongside it, something else. Jealousy.

* * *

Ren had, in his own way, invited Hux to participate in his bizarre sweat and contortion ritual. Hux was not going to do that. The regular physical training manual would be quite enough for him. A good run on the treadmill _and a shower afterwards_ was his level of engagement.

He entered the training room, in the same way as he had done before, by using his security overrides. Kylo Ren did not announce himself before lumbering onto Hux’s bridge, so why should he afford Ren that courtesy?

“You’re here,” Ren said, from his position on the floor, lying on his belly in a convex position with arms and legs in the air. He looked oddly like a drawing Hux had seen in a zoological data book, of an ancient sea monster using its great big flippers to gain buoyancy.

The slightly ridiculous nature of Ren’s posing did not negate either the mighty and oppressive heat in the room or the by now undeniable sense of arousal at the sight of Ren’s sweaty back; and, worse, his dark and hairy armpits.

“You aren’t dressed for the activity,” Ren said. “That would be a demerit for one of your soldiers, wouldn’t it?”

“The fact I am present in this room does not imply that I intend to participate in the same activity as you, Ren. I should have thought that your abilities made you less likely to jump to unwarranted conclusions, not more so.”

“You’d find it beneficial, if you did choose to participate,” Ren said. “It loosens and strengthens the muscles at the same time, and trains both body and mind.”

He changed positions, and Hux paced around him.

“Does it have to be so infernally hot?

“Yes,” said Ren. “You asked this before. Do you not remember.”

Hux pawed at his collar.

“The heat helps loosen the muscles,” Ren continued. “And the ability to tolerate and power through the heat strengthens the mind. It opens me up to the Dark side of the Force.”

“That wouldn’t apply to me, though, would it.”

“Probably not.”

Ren seemed able to carry on a conversation while contorting himself into these ridiculous poses.

“It would be easier for you to tolerate the heat if your removed your tunic,” he said.

“Is that not part of the discipline? Why would I want to make it easier for myself?”

“Better to acclimatise yourself gradually.”

“So why not turn the heat down.”

“The temperature is optimal.”

Ren held his pose with great discipline. Hux observed Ren’s muscles start to tense and shake, shortly before Ren returned to his neutral pose via a short repertoire of stretches.

Ren picked up his water bottle and took a large swig. Water dribbled from the bottle down his chin and onto his chest. Droplets of water ran down into the valley of his sternum, and mingled with the sweat already there.

Hux could not claim to be anything other than transfixed.

Ren put the bottle down on the ground and arranged himself in the next pose.

Hux undid the collar of his tunic.

“That’s more like it,” said Ren. “Leave it by the mat. Or you can use the changing room.”

Hux gave in. He removed the tunic, folded it, and placed it next to Ren’s exercise mat. He folded his arms and looked down at Ren. “This is only for comfort and convenience.”

“So you say.”

Hux continued to observe.

From a contorted kneeling position, Ren spoke. “Your feet must be uncomfortable in those boots, in the heat.”

If this was supposed to be a dark side meditation, it had a surprising amount of time dedicated to making chit chat about Hux’s state of dress. Ren was, however right.Hux’s calves were itching under his socks.

“Help me off with them, then.”

“Sit down on the floor and give me your foot.”

Hux did as asked. Ren placed Hux’s foot against a thigh, took his boot in both hands, and pulled. Hux braced himself with his elbows, and enjoyed the view as he looked up at Ren.

“Other one.”

“Of course.”

Boots now off, Hux peeled off his socks. Noticing Ren eyeing his feet and passing some sort of judgement on _them_ , Hux brushed the lingering sock lint from his toes.

“Are you going to keep those on?” asked Ren, gesturing to Hux’s breeches.

“I didn’t bring kit.”

“Tsk tsk. Like I say, you’ve earned a demerit.”

“I’ve done no such thing,” Hux said, but there was no bite to his words.

“Stand with your feet together, and breathe deeply.”

Hux did, following Ren’s instructions, breathing in (in) and out (out). He could sense Ren behind him, and he could smell the fresh sweat on his body.

“Put your hands behind your neck, and stretch. Stretch your elbows back.”

Hux could feel tension dissipating from his arms and upper chest.

“Now bend to the side.”

He stretched sideways.

“That’s good. You’re quite flexible.”

Hux stretched further, to show off. “How long do I hold this?”

“Until I say.”

“Ah.”

“Starting to feel it?” asked Ren after a minute.

“A little.”

“Other side, then.”

Hux duly performed the action. “When exactly did I agree to instruction?”

Ren didn’t answer, but instead demonstrated another position, on one leg with the other foot held in place behind the thigh.

“You have good balance,” Ren said.

Hux enjoyed the compliment, held the pose, and copied Ren when Ren swapped legs.

“Can you put your leg out in front, like this? I’ll catch you if you fall.”

This was preposterous. He should really be getting his things and walking out. Instead he gave Kylo a rather dilute look of contempt, and raised his right leg up in front of him. He could feel the stretch in his thigh and hamstrings. More sweat was gathering at the back of his neck.

“That’s good. Lean a little further forward if you can.”

Then suddenly one of Ren’s hands was between his shoulder blades and the other was on his calf, both supporting him and pressing him into the pose.

Ren’s great sweaty body, curved around him. He could smell him. The heat and power of him was absolutely thrilling. Hux felt ridiculous and ashamed for being so affected, and more and more turned on.

“That’s right, Hux,” Ren murmured.

Hux’s breath caught in his throat. “Leg’s hurting a bit now,” he said, to excuse it.

“Okay, now back to standing.”

Hux stood and breathed deeply, to calm himself. They repeated the pose with Hux standing on the opposite leg, before returning to a neutral position. Hux desperately tried to will his erection away, and at the same time kept consciously enjoying the absolutely intoxicating scent of Ren’s body. He could not possibly do both successfully.

Ren was still behind him. He placed his hands on Hux’s waist, and Hux took in a shuddering breath.

“You like this.”

Hux didn’t know how to answer. “Ren,” he managed.

“You like all of this.”

“Yes.”

Ren’s breath was audibly close behind him, and he could now feel it against the back of his neck. He could feel Ren inhale.

“What are you doing, are you…”

“You smell delicious.”

“Ren.”

He pulled Hux back against him. He was hot and Hux could feel the slick sweat on his body, mingling with Hux’s own and soaking into Hux’s undershirt.

“I’m getting you all dirty,” he said.

Ren shifted his hips a little, and Hux learned with thrilling delight that Ren was equally aroused. He pushed back against him, enjoying the feeling of Ren’s big hard cock against his buttocks. He would need to get better acquainted with it very soon.

“Hux,” Ren said, his voice full of need. His hand slid from Hux’s waist to the front of his breeches, and his palm closed over Hux’s erection. “Were you hard like this when you were watching me in your chambers?”

“A bit, yes.”

“Fuck.”

Ren was stroking him now through his clothes, and moving his hips against his ass.

“You looked so good,” Hux said. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No. Were you hoping I was?”

“Maybe.” Ren’s lips were grazing the back of Hux’s shoulder. “You taste good too.”

“Ren, this is unfair.”

“How is it unfair?”

Hux turned around in Ren’s grasp, gave him a burning look, and fastened his mouth to the side of Ren’s neck. The scent of him was incredible, and the fresh salt taste of the sweat collecting in in the hollow above his collarbone was delicious. He was like wine.

“Because I didn’t get to… to taste you.”

“Hux,” Ren breathed, and grabbed great handfuls of Hux’s ass, pulling him closer to rut up against him. “You’re like a hungry little animal under your clothes aren’t you?”

Hux put his teeth to Ren’s neck and bit gently, worrying a little piece of Ren’s hot delicious skin between his teeth as Ren gasped in pleasure. Ren’s body was slippery under Hux’s hands.

“Take as much as you want,” Ren said.

Hux kept nibbling at him.

“It is still a little hotter than I’d like it to be,” Hux said. “Especially if we might be exerting ourselves.”

“Okay, I’ll turn the temperature down.”

Ren squatted down and grabbed the temperature remote control from beside his water bottle. “Twenty eight should be okay,” he said. He lay back propped up on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him, and looked up at Hux, his hair damp, his cheeks glowing, and his eyes shining. He slowly undid his trousers.

“Come here,” he said.

Hux went down and straddled him. “I know I’m doing this bit right,” he said.

“You think so,” said Ren, and lay right down with his arms crossed above his head. His dark armpits were exposed and totally irresistible. Hux’s chest tightened and his cock twitched. He felt absolutely filthy and depraved, but like no force in the galaxy could stop him from burying his face in Kylo’s armpits.

He kissed Ren’s chest, still damp with sweat, and licked his way up towards the crevice of his armpit. He breathed in through his nose and felt genuinely, weirdly intoxicated by the warm, musky scent. He put his nose against the damp dark hair and took a deep sniff. The effect was like a drug, inexplicable. A wave of pleasure shot through him, down his chest to his dick and balls.

“You like it.”

“You’re incredible, Ren. Just don’t talk.”

Hux jerked his hips against Ren, rubbing his hard cock against Ren’s powerful muscular thigh. He worked his way back across Ren’s chest, pausing over his nipple to breathe hard against it.

Ren panted in anticipation. He was doing as he was told and not talking, but his face couldn’t have been easier to read. Hux extended his tongue and licked a wet circle around Ren’s nipple. Glancing up, he saw Ren looking down at him, his chin tucked into his neck and his mouth half open.

He licked the hard, peaked nipple, and Ren made a sudden noise of pleasure. He licked again, and sucked, and let his teeth very gently play on Ren’s tender skin. Ren moaned and sighed, his voice the only sound that could be heard in the room.

Ren’s hand slid between them and unfastened Hux’s breeches. Hux gave him room to work and let the buttons of his fly pop open one by one. Ren started to pull Hux’s breeches down, and Hux took over, divesting himself of them and placing them loosely near his tunic.

Ren quickly pulled off his own trousers and put them aside. His cock was even more apparent now, the great thick fat line of it in his underpants tucked up against his groin. Hux ran his palm up and down the length, and Ren bit his lip. It was quick work to peel back the waistband of Ren’s underpants, and free it.

It was a magnificent cock, long and thick, well proportioned, uncut, and surrounded by thick dark hair. Hux shuffled down and lowered his head. He kissed Ren’s belly and the ridge of his muscles. The scent of him was darker and fiercer here, deeply musky and masculine. He breathed in from the cushion of hair and heard Ren’s breath catch in anticipation again.

Hux licked down to the very root of Ren’s cock and worked his way up, tonguing at him and leaving wet sloppy kisses on him. He still felt incredibly aroused at how dirty this was, to be kissing and drooling all over someone’s unwashed sweaty cock and to be liking it so much. And he knew that Ren must _know_ that.

He looked up at Ren, whose eyes were begging him to do what had to come next. And so he took Ren’s cock in his mouth and closed his lips around it. It was fat and heavy on his tongue, and he pulled up and down a few times, pressing with his lips and getting used to the sensation of his mouth being so full.

He pulled off briefly. “You’re very big.”

“I know,” said Ren. “Take as much as you want.”

Hux sucked on him and stroked around the base with one hand. Ren made the loveliest noises.

The room was a little cooler now. Ren’s big cock in his mouth would have been maybe a little oppressive in the thick heat of forty degrees, but like this, Hux could really enjoy it.

“Hux, don’t stop.”

He went deeper and worked his mouth over the head of Ren’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

That was the only warning Ren gave. His cock twitched in Hux’s mouth and spilled over Hux’s tongue. It was salt and a little bitter, but it was Ren and it tasted good and he had to just swallow and swallow and coax more out with his hands and his mouth until Ren pushed him gently away.

The next thing he knew, Ren was sitting up and pushing him down onto his back. “These, off,” he said, and tugged Hux’s underwear down over his ankles and off. Hux’s legs were tucked up over Ren’s shoulders and Ren worked his way down Hux’s body: licking and sucking and eating him all up. His mouth descended on Hux’s cock, wet and ravenous, sucking and tonguing hot and hard and messy. Ren was rough and sloppy, and the worst thing was that was _exactly_ how Hux liked him. Ren’s hair and ears brushed Hux’s thighs as his tongue swirled around the head of his dick.

“Ren…” was all Hux could say. Tension built inside him, and gathered, and soon Ren and his big dirty messy mouth were going to bring it all out of him, and that fucking mouth, that fucking _mouth_.

Ren’s hands were on him again, pulling him closer, up towards him, up into that consuming mouth. The feeling of being manhandled and devoured brought him to further heights. It was so filthy and good, and he was right on the edge now.

“Going to come,” he said. “Please…”

Ren took him ridiculously deep and moaned and swallowed around him. He felt a delicious shudder of pleasure and then a rush, sudden and intense. He could feel Ren swallowing, could feel himself coming in the mouth of the Supreme Leader’s apprentice. Finally, when it was too much, he nudged Ren away with one foot.

Ren came up and lay next to him. “Hey,” he said, his voice deep but soft. “You got what you came here for?”

“Yes.”

“Next time you’ll want more,” Ren said. “I know.”

“Oh, will I?”

“You will. I want to eat you all over.”

“Ren.”

It sounded preposterous and disgusting, and Hux thrilled at the idea of finding out _exactly_ what Ren meant by ‘all over.’

Ren stretched his hand and his water bottle rose up into it. Showoff.

“Drink of water?”

‘Yes, please. Thank you.”

Hux drank deep from the offered bottle.

“Do you want to shower with me?”

“Yes,” Hux said. “I get to find out if I like you clean as well as I like you filthy.”


End file.
